Respirar
by Hizashii
Summary: - "Necesitamos hablar" ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? "Sentirlo no va a lograr que yo pueda dormir por las noches, esas noches en las que tu recuerdo me arrastra y no me deja respirar"


**Disclaimer:** Sólo la viñeta es mía.

**Claim:** Sam/Leah _(¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Lo juro!)_

**Summary:** _- "Necesitamos hablar" ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? "Sentirlo no va a lograr que yo pueda dormir por las noches, esas noches en las que tu recuerdo me arrastra y no me deja respirar" _

**Notes:** Viñeta. Dios sabe lo mucho que me costó esto, porque odio a Sam, pero _quizás_ en el fondo (muy, muy en el fondo) no sea tan malo, entonces quise reflejar eso. Siento que este pedazo faltó en alguna parte entre Eclipse y BD, ese punto en el que Leah mejoró su estado con respecto a Sam y Emily, siento que algo debió ocurrir para que ella cambiara, algo además de tener con quien compartir sus penas (Jacob). Así que aquí está. Sam/Leah. Sí, la pareja de la que _nunca_ pensé escribir. El trozo de etxto debajo del título es de la canción _Quiero que tu amor se vaya _de Marger, que es una canción que, para mí, se parece demasiado a los sentimientos de Leah con respecto a Sam y la ruptura; si la escuchan mientras leen, mil veces mejor.

**

* * *

Respirar.**

_(Vivo con tu recuerdo que no me deja respirar. El tiempo pasa y me pesa más tu ausencia, en mi camino están tus huellas, aunque lo intento, es inútil… olvidar)

* * *

_

Leah estaba parada frente a él, observándolo fijamente y diciéndole con la mirada lo mucho que le dolía la situación, no se había movido ni un centímetro y su respiración era lenta y calmada.  
Podía parecer tranquila, pero Sam casi podía imaginar los insultos que su mente gritaba, su silencio no era más que una tapadera.

—Sam, sé que quizás debí decirte esto hace mucho, pero, necesitamos hablar —le dijo con la voz calmada, pero contenida.

Leah se sentó en la grama seca y muerta (_como su corazón_, pensó), y le indicó a Sam que la imitara, él lo hizo.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Estaba sentada en el pasto junto a Sam, el Sam que antes era _su_ Sam y ahora era el Sam _de_ Emily, y conversarían de todo lo que ocurrió (un tema tabú, siendo sinceros).

—Leah, yo… — comenzó, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo, y ambos pudieron sentir que _algo _no había cambiado y que aún sentían _esa_ descarga que les calaba por los huesos. Terrorífico.

—Lo sientes, lo sé, pero no basta con eso, Sam —contestó, sorprendentemente calmada y neutra —. Sentirlo no va a lograr que yo pueda dormir por las noches, esas noches en las que tu recuerdo me arrastra y no me deja respirar.

—Lee Lee, no quiero que tu vida se reduzca al pasado. Sé que, quizás, soy un perro por lo que hice, te quiero pero… —refutó. Leah lo volvió a callar.

—Pero a ella la amas, lo sé, sé que respiras por ella —respondió y suspiró —. Pero, Sam, ¿qué tengo yo para poder respirar? ¿Recuerdos? ¿Lágrimas? No. No tengo nada.

—Tienes a Seth, a Sue, a Jacob, me tienes a mí —dijo. Ella calló por unos instantes.

—Es porque te tengo que sufro, Sam. Es por tenerte en mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estoy como estoy. Sigues tan presente como ayer, como hace meses, como cuando nos conocimos. Se me escapa la vida en intentar olvidarte, pero es inútil. —Las lágrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas.

—Yo no te he olvidado, Lee. Y no planeo hacerlo —dijo él, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Fuiste, eres y serás siempre mi primer amor real, Leah. Siempre serás la chica con la que descubrí lo que es mentir para poder salir a altas horas de la noche, la chica que me enseñó a caminar sin pisar el suelo. Tú siempre serás alguien en mi vida, y no lo intentaré cambiar, sería inútil. Es inútil, estoy seguro —le confesó. Limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de Leah y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano —. No quiero que derrames ni una lágrima más por mí, Leah Clearweater.

Leah bufó. —Es inútil intentar eso, Sam.

—No lo es, créeme, yo no valgo la pena. Ya luego hasta agradecerás que me hayan sacado de tu camino —bromeó—. Hasta luego, Lee Lee.

Sam se alejó, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos como aquel día en que terminó con ella, sólo que esta vez Leah sí podía respirar.

* * *


End file.
